The Tutor
by MrsBoreanaz1
Summary: Damon waits for the man who taught him so much about bieng a Vampire
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **I own neither the Vampires Diaries nor Buffy the Vampire Slayer ( But god do i wish i owned Angel :D) both are the property of their rightful owners._

_Yay my first Vampire Fanfic! very short but i hope you like it! _

* * *

_****__The Tutor_

Damon wasn't used to pacing, why did people pace anyway? What did pacing achieve?

Despite his oblivious dislike of walking a floor 20 odd times, that was exactly what he found himself doing. He paused momentarily at the window to glance out, rain dripped steadily down the windows, obscuring the scene outside. Sighing Damon turned to stare at the clock on the wall instead. It was eleven; he said he'd be there by 10 at the latest.

It had been 2 years since they'd last met, in Madrid of all places. They'd instantly taken a liking to each other, as if it were fate. And in the mysterious stranger Damon had found the perfect tutor, to teach him everything he could learn, everything he wanted to learn needed to know.

Suddenly he heard the door open and he jerked back to reality, there was only one Vampire who held an open invitation in the Salvatore house. (well two if you counted Stefan but who cared about him?)

"Damon" he heard the stranger say his name in a low voice.

Damon spun around, his features arranged somewhere between a smile and a smirk, "Angelus"

How ironic to choose a name like that... than again Damon admired irony.

* * *

_ I might add to this...i'm not sure yet, depends if people like it or not _


	2. Mexico

_I've chosen to continue to write this, but it will be non-linear, it may get confusing but i'll try and explain along the way_

_so in this chapter, I think Damon has known Angelus for around 3 or 4 months_

_enjoy _

* * *

_**Mexico 20th century **_

Damon was glad he didn't need to breath; Angelus kept a steady pace, one he found difficult to follow.

Ducking and weaving through the streets of Mexico was a rough task for most, rougher still for a vampire in broad daylight. Damon had to pick up the pace several times, or risk getting lost.

Finally Angelus came to a halt in front of a rickety stall, proudly displaying a large variety of spices. Damon frowned as his master lowered the hood he wore and picked up a small amount of some sort of yellowish powder, pretending to examine it.

"What are we doing here?" Damon muttered impatiently, folding his arms and leaning backwards.

Angelus was silent for a second, seemingly deep in thought before he looked up at the young woman behind the wooden frame. Her face was dirt-covered, a faded orange shawl protected her face from the sun.

The woman smiled, revealing a set of pointed fangs, she was a vampire, like they were.

"Don't move, don't say a word" Angelus soothed him, his Irish accent washing over Damon like a lullaby. Damon nodded briefly, watching a slight smile emerge on the other vampire's face.

"Turn to the opposite stall, across the square, slightly to the right" he heard Angelus murmur, his eyes still focused on the spices.

Damon did as he was told, fixing his gaze on the opposite stall. A young man's eyes met his, cold steel grey from behind the stall.

"Him too?"

Angelus laughed harshly, "all of them, who would suspect that the person serving you your dinner would make a meal out of you!" as he said that he gestured to the other stalls.

Damon turned his head this way and that, taking in the sheer enormity of the operation the vampires were running here.

"B-But haven't they realised?"

Angelus' reply was blunt, "We only take the ones no one will miss,"

With that he gestured wordlessly to a small girl wearing nothing but a ragged grey dress, her bare feet mud-caked . Next to her, a boy, younger then her and dressed much the same stood, leaning over the spices to take in the smell.

No one noticed as the vampire behind the stall reached forward and lifted the boy off the ground, covering his mouth and burying her face into his neck all in one. The girl jerked back in fear but Angelus was too quick for her, stepping behind and snapping her neck. She fell gracefully into his hands, hanging there limply.

Grinning despite the situation Damon reached over and dabbled some of the spices over the girls body,

"Dinner is served!"

* * *

_I will update soon_

_all comments welcome _


	3. The argument

_Damon and Angelus' first fight XD _

_there had to be one, Damon never seemed to be one who liked authority and though in this fanfic he thinks of Angel as a sort of father-figure he still wants his independence _

_**Chap. Summary:** so Damon and Angelus found their way into a town and Damon wanted to have some fun...by draining the whole town, it didnt end well XD_

* * *

**America, date unknown: **

Damon was perched on a rotting log near the edge of a deserted highway, a stick in his hand.

Cautiously he poked at the decomposing carcass in front of him with the stick, turning the body over as he did so.

He shuddered as the hideous, rotting scent filled his nostrils. Gagging, Damon turned away from the body to look up at the sky.

His injuries were clearer in the pale moonlight, 3 long gashes ran diagonally down his left cheek while dried blood clung to his forehead.

He was so ravenous he would have drunk himself dry then and there, had he not heard a faint rustle from the trees behind him.

He heard the heavy thud of a rucksack on the ground near his feet as he turned to meet the newcomer.

"You!" Damon hissed, his eyes narrowing in hatred.

"Me" Angelus smiled back serenely, his docile tone obscuring the fact that he was a cold-blooded killer.

He gestured to the rucksack, "Thought you might be hungry"

Damon hesitated, glancing quickly between the other Vampire and the rucksack at his feet.

The smell from the bag was overpowering, that of sweat and blood, and the faintest trace of perfume.

"Well, can't let good food go to waste can I?" He replied before positively diving into the bag.

Angelus watched in silence as Damon lifted the tender neck of a beautiful young woman out of the rucksack and began to feed.

"You left me to die back there!" Damon hissed, five minutes later when he had drained the girl of blood.

He wiped the blood off his mouth with his sleeve and turned to Angelus for a reply.

The other vampire merely held his hands out and said, "You were impatient, wanting to drain half the town in one go. I'm not going to stay and play hero to an idiot!"

"You see that's where you're wrong, I have the smarts. We could have been in and out of there in one night and no-one would of known the difference!"

"See, you've just proved you're an idiot. Think about it Damon, people start turning up dead the day to strangers arrive? We might as well put up a big sign saying here we, come and find us!"

Damon flinched, realising his error. Angelus, seeing this, said nothing else and instead turned on his heel,

"Come and find me when you're ready to keep learning"

"What if I don't need you?" Damon called out childishly,

Angelus chuckled, "You won't last a day without me Damon, so don't kid yourself"

Although Damon wouldn't' admit it, he knew Angelus was right, he couldn't survive out there without the other vampire...yet.

"One day" Damon murmured to himself, " One day soon"

* * *

_I **might **update soon, depends if people are liking it so far XD_

_all comments welcome _


End file.
